The Distance
by xpipebomb shell
Summary: CM Punk and AJ Lee are having a hard time with the long distance and are faced with many roadblocks in their successful relationship. Will they make it through together? Better yet, will they be able to last?


"I don't want to go" AJ cried as she buried her face in Punks chest as they held onto each other tightly. "I don't want you to go either" Punk said to her as he gently grabbed the side of her face causing her to look up at him "but it's your job, you have to go."

"I know" she said quietly then wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him into a soft kiss. After a couple of seconds Punk broke the kiss

"I love you" he said as he stared in her eyes. "I know, I love you too" she said with a warm smile embracing her face. "You better get going your flight leaves in five minutes" after he said that, her smile quickly turned into a disappointing frown. "Hey, hey, hey, I'll see you in a few days, you don't have to work any house shows remember?" she just shook her head as more tears fell.

It wasn't the thought of not being with Punk for two days that made her sad, it was the thought of after a few more weeks she'll have to start working house shows and that meant they'll only see each other once a week. Her whole entire two month break, they were inseparable, they went everywhere together, baseball games, hockey events, the grocery store, wherever he was she was right their beside him, and wherever she was he was right there beside her. Now they were married for only a week, and she already had to leave.

He gave her one last peck, and then she was off. Punk watched her with a sadden face as she reached the gate and walked through disappearing into a crowd of people. He turned around with a sigh and headed towards his car.

The whole entire time she was off, he kept on telling himself that it was going to be hard when she had to leave again, but dammit he didn't know it was going to be **this **hard. Ever since he left the WWE his main priority in life was AJ and only AJ. She is his life.

The whole drive home he just kept on thinking of her, how heartbroken she looked when they said their goodbyes.

He made it home to their rather large, and now empty townhouse. Sure he had Nacho to keep him company, but without AJ it was empty to him. As soon as he walked in the door he was greeted by a jumping excited Nacho. He bent down and patted the little guy on the head "Its just going to be me and you Nacho for the next few days."

He laid his phone, wallet, and car keys on the kitchen counter and the plopped on the couch as Nacho jumped up and cuddled right next Punk. Punk grabbed the remote and started to watch some of The Walking Dead re-runs.

* * *

AJ slowly walked to her plane seat, Vince was nice enough to get her 1st class, so at least she would be comfortable. She grabbed her IPhone and plugged in her headphones, listening to some of her favorite songs that reminder her about her life, and mostly about the man she loves Phil Brooks.

* * *

AJ woke up from a deep sleep as she heard a flight attendant speak over the intercom saying that they have arrived to their destination. AJ took a deep breath as she got up from her seat and exited the plane. Next step was calling a cab driver.

* * *

After AJ paid the cab driver she grabbed her luggage and headed towards her hotel room. When she finally got settled in her room she laid flat on the bed in pure exhaustion. She really did need some coffee, but first she had to call her husband.

* * *

Once Punks phone rang and he checked the caller ID, a huge smile spread across his face. "_Hey babe" _he greeted her. _"hey, I just got off my plane" _

_"I figured that"_

_"Are you going to watch tonight?" _she asked him

_"Watch what?" _he asked, but he knew exactly what she meant, he just needed to hear her voice more.

_"RAW, you goof" _she smiled

_"Why would I watch that?" _he questioned

_"So you can see your wife kick ass and win back her divas title"_

_"Oh yeah, I'll watch, but you have to say you are the best diva in the world during your promo"_

_"No way!" _she laughed _"I'll probably get fined if I make any references about you again"_

_"Ok whatever, but it was really sexy when you said it" _he said with an evil grin

_"You know I hate that word"_ she warned him

_"Sexy, sexy, sexy" _he mocked

_"Okay, so you're for real watching right?" _she asked with a laugh

_"Of course I am sweetheart, anything for you"_

_"Promise?" _she asked

_"I promise"_

_"OK babe, well I'm going to go grab some coffee, but I'll call you later on tonight" _she told him

_"OK, I love you" _he said

_"I love you too"_

_"bye"_

_"bye."_


End file.
